Kiss the Rain
by kanniblemouse
Summary: This is set in the 'Marauder's Era.' If anyone is wondering, 'Kiss the Rain' is a piano piece by a Korean pianist, Yiruma. SiriusxOC, JamesxLily, RemusxOC. Rated T because of the theme. Enjoy! In-Progress
1. The Hogwarts Express

_Kiss the Rain_

by: KannibleMouse

A/N: This is my first story, so please be nice! Oh, and this is set in the 'Marauder's Era.' If anyone is wondering, 'Kiss the Rain' is a piano piece by a Korean pianist, Yiruma. SiriusxOC, JamesxLily, RemusxOC.

**I do not own ANY of J.K. Rowling's characters mentioned in this fan fiction, or for that matter anything having to do with HARRY POTTER! Although, I do wish I owned Cedric. ;)**

* * *

Elena smiled after her mom stopped squeezing her. She gave her mother a hopeful look as she stepped on the train after her friend, Lily. Even though Lena was sure she would loathe her seventh year as much as she did her sixth, she couldn't help but be happy to return to Hogwarts. The thing she loathed, though, were the moments she would look at him and not being able to say or do anything except look away, trying to hide her crimson cheeks when he'd look back.

And there he was, laughing with his three friends, just like every other year. He stopped laughing but still smiled when he saw Elena, walking slowly behind Lily, "Oi, Lena! Sit with us!" She raised my eyebrows and bit her lip. Lily and Elena were both reluctant to sit in the compartment. She knew Sirius would want her to sit beside him, so she sat in between him and Peter.

"It's alright, Elena. I don't bite."

Lena gave out a hard laugh, "I'm not afraid of you or your Dream Team here."

Lily finally sat beside James and he smiled while puffing out his chest to show the badge that read 'Head boy', "Hello, Lily."

"Hello, James." She answered softly, tugging at her Head Girl badge and raised one eyebrow at his, "Wonder how that happened? Lena, couldn't we've sat in a different compartment?"

Sirius yelled loudly, "Ouch! I think someone just stepped on my foot!"

"You stupid git. You just stepped on _my _foot," Remus furrowed his brows and kicked Sirius in the chin.

"OUCH! Would you stop hurting me? I'll have to give you pain! Oi, lot's of pain," He said dramatically.

"Oh, shove off. You won't do anything," Elena smiled at him then turned to Lily, "Absolutely not! We have to sit here now since you called James by his real name. First time you haven't called him 'Potter.' Don't you ever get tired of it James?"

Lily turned slightly pink, "You're becoming one of them!"

"Oh. Not entirely. I have a sense of personal hygiene" Lena widened her eyes at James, "and comb my hair! Like Peter—sort of. Not to mention I stick to one date at a time, _Sirius, _you stupid cheat."

"Come on, darling," Sirius put his hand over Lena's shoulder, "You know I'm irresistible."

"Ugh. Despicable, yes. Irresistibly charming, maybe," Elena laughed, "Don't get a bighead now, Sirius. I'll have to pop it."


	2. The Talk

_Kiss the Rain_

By: KannibleMouse

Okay! Part 2! Just a reminder, Kiss the Rain is a piano piece by Yiruma and I do **NOT **own it. :] Had to make that clear!

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Again, I would love to own Cedric. **_

* * *

Elena sat down at the Gryffindor table with Lily. Gale, a pale dark-headed girl, came into the Great Hall swiftly. The way she moved was like a dragonfly dancing across a pond. Lena elbowed Remus in the ribs to make his mouth close. The girl sat down at their table and sighed, "Sorry. I didn't see you all on the train. I think I passed right by your compartment. You lot must've been bewitched or something because I should have heard you all the way from Surrey."

The Great Hall fell silent when Dumbledore started to speak, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" He smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes, and continued, "We will start with the Sorting Ceremony."

After the Sorting Hat finished it's song, a large group of first year students, trembling, waited for there turn to be sorted. There was a long wait until Elena saw her younger sister, Therese, in the group. Therese had confidence she would get into the Hufflepuff house or Gryffindor house. Elena, on the other hand, hoped her sister would get in Ravenclaw.

"Smith, Therese!"

Therese shakily walked towards the stool and put the hat on. The hat fit so poorly, that no one could see her deep, icy blue eyes or her small button nose. The Sorting Hat grumbled, "Huh. So, you're the sister of Elena Smith, eh?"

"Er—Yes," Therese's small voice echoed through the large room.

"Hardworking and loyal, suitable for Hufflepuff. Yet, you have a bit of courage and braveness in you, good for Gryffindor. Very smart and witty for your age, perfect for Ravenclaw. Oh, but I see you are very mischievous, okay for Slytherin. Hm, let's see here—GRYFFINDOR!"

Elena grinned and roared with the rest of the table. A small crowd of boos came from the Slytherin table, "OH, HOLD YOUR TOUNGE, YOU BUNCH OF BLOKES!" Someone yelled from Gryffindor and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. The sorting ended and food magically appeared on the empty platters and clatters of china and metal meeting filled the hall. Elena watched as Gale and Remus met glances and both smiled at each other. Therese started talking to Sirius, "Y'know, I saw Lena's diary and she wrote _all _about you! Mum told her to stay away from you since you were apart of a pretty weird family but Lena said you're her friend! She really fancies you!"

Elena smiled at Sirius and then looked at Therese, "I'll kill you, elf," and then turned back to Sirius, "Sorry, she's a little mentally disabled."

"I don't believe that! If she says you fancy me, then I'll take her word for it. Therese is your name, is it? Lovely! You know, Lena, the first step to acceptance is denial," He smirked and then started at it with James, "Elena finally admitted she fancies me."

James laughed, "Really? Because I think she fancies herself too much to even notice you, Padfoot."

"Remus, you don't think I'm vain, do you?" Elena stuck out her bottom lip.

"I—Ha," He looked down at his plate, "I—I'm not answering that."

"Oh! You think I'm vain. Might as well dye my hair blond, eh?" She laughed and started to help herself to dinner. Lena noticed Gale staring at Remus and gagged, "Agh! Gale! He's the new thousand galleons, huh?"

She shook her head and whispered from across the table, "Million, darling."

The trio walked alone to the Common Room after the boys left to make mischief around the school or prank first years. With the exception of James, who obviously was trying to prove himself to Lily. Gale was unusually talkative while they all walked, "Remus is the kind of gentlemen any girl would die for. Probably the most decent out of those boys. I mean, of course, they all are okay as friends but—Sirius, for instance. He's a filthy cheat. A liar, he is."

"Oh, come on, Gale. James seems like he's taken a turn for the better. Besides the comment he gave Lena. He was quiet the whole train ride and very wonderful to sit by," Lily didn't smile but kept a serious face as they all headed through the portrait with a group of first years.

Gale made a disgusted face and then almost laughed when they were in the Common Room, "Really, Lily? Coming from the girl who used to be friends with that greasy weasel in Slytherin. An evil boy."

"_I _only have one thing to address, since only the two of you have talked," Elena smiled when she saw the boys throwing pieces of parchment at each other and punching one another, "Sirius hasn't been flirting with two girls at the same time. I think he is exceptionally loyal, at the moment."

"Loyal? What do you mean 'loyal?' Who's he being loyal to?" Lily widened her eyes, "We're all going to fall in love with those evil mongrels. It's going to be horrible! We'll all fail school and die of broken hearts or—or—I don't know, but it will be bad!"

Elena shrugged, "If this is hell, heaven is overrated."


	3. Gale's Turn

_Kiss the Rain_

By: KannibleMouse

**A/N: So, I guess I'm pretty content with this story line. There's nothing much to say about this part except that there is major Gale/Remus. Haha. **

Gale paced through the hallways. Once again, her friends had left her. Sometimes being the third wheel was a bit annoying. She ran to get to their Transfiguration class. Remus sat by himself in the rows of two desks. Gale was actually disappointed from this. Sirius and James were sitting together, Lily and Elena were also together, and Peter was sitting in the back by himself, obviously not wanting to sit beside Remus.

"Hello, dear," She whispered to him playfully as she sat beside him, "Don't think I'm sitting beside you because we're friends. I just know what it's like to be the third wheel."

He smiled and replied courageously, "You're crushing my ego. I consider us friends, Gale."

"Like I said, it's because of the third wheel, dear."

They both laughed and then started their work attentively. Occasionally, Gale would look up from her parchment to find Lily and Elena looking curiously at her and Remus. Like the giddy girl Lena was she mouthed, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Professor McGonagall saw Gale narrow her eyes and cleared her throat, "Back to your work, Ms. Williams."

Remus raised an eyebrow but didn't look from his paper. Elena stifled a giggle when Sirius turned her goblet into a rose. James puckered his lips and whispered, "Oh, Lena!"

"Hey, didn't know you liked me _that _much, Potter."

"Quiet!" Professor McGonagall snapped at Lena.

She squealed, "Sorry, Professor."

Elena glared at Sirius and then went back to writing her notes. The hour seemed like it would take forever, but finally ended and Gale let out a sigh of relief when McGonagall announced, "There will be no homework today since it's your first day back, but tomorrow I will be sure to make up for your loss. Class dismissed."

"Gale!" She heard Remus call, "Wait! Wait for me!"

Gale stopped and laughed, "Er..Hello, Remus."

"Hello. I was wondering if you finished your notes we took in class?"

"Oh, yeah."

"D'you think it'd be okay if I borrowed yours? I didn't finish," He went pink.

"Sure!" Gale handed him the piece of parchment and he ran off with his friends.


End file.
